


[podfic] feel the burning sun (a fire in my lungs)

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Episode: s01e08 Much More, F/F, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: “Ready to die in the morning?” Yennefer asks, sitting beside her and offering a new goblet of ale. She accepts, a tingling in her fingertips as they brush.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] feel the burning sun (a fire in my lungs)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feel the burning sun (a fire in my lungs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377013) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> Thanks to [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies) for giving me the opportunity to pod this for ALPA X!! 💚

###### Podfic

 **Length:** 4:40

 **Streaming:** [1]  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qs5p2a3r9ix00n7/feel%20the%20burning%20sun%20%28a%20fire%20in%20my%20lungs%29-ao3%20version.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 5.36 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

 ***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read using an image from the Washington Post

**Author's Note:**

>  **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
> [return to podfic]


End file.
